


Crazy Colombians

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Latino Bokuto Au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Latino Bokuto, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima, Akaashi and Kuroo all have to step out of their comfort-zone and accompany Bokuto to visit his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Colombians

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i just want my [ latino bokuto hcs](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/144839522265/latino-bokuto-au-that-no-one-asked-for) to be a thing

* * *

 

Kuroo, Tsukishima and Akaashi tried to keep in mind that it wasn't that bad considering it was a 14 hour flight.

They also tried remembering that they were doing this for Bokuto, the man who would walk on fire for them.

So, even though they were quite tired and cranky, they still found the strength to nod and smile at Bokuto (who was equally tired but not as cranky) as he bounced through the airport.

They had reached Colombia. Finally.

Now, initially, they were hesitant at the idea of celebrating Christmas _and_ New Year in Colombia with  Bokuto's loud family.  
Mainly because of the sheer awkwardness that was bound to happen from their lack of knowledge of the spanish language.

Yet, eventually, after many days of pleading from Bokuto, they caved. Something that didn't happen often, of course, or else their house would have been converted into a bouncy house years ago, but the plain disappointment in Bokuto's face each time they said no without any actual reason was enough to hurt _them_ (Tsukishima included).  
And now, the excited, almost child-like, grin Bokuto had as he walked down the airport's aisle, they realised how happy Bokuto was, and how much they would've regretted saying no.

They passed through security smoothly, or at least they assumed, Bokuto being the only one who knew what was happening. Though, they were stopped twice from, as Bokuto claims it was, Kuroo's messy bed-hair and how it made him look like a delinquent. Which was something Kuroo claimed was a lie, since Bokuto had multi-coloured hair and looked much more thuggish.

Something they (Akaashi) noticed was that Bokuto seemed to act differently when he spoke Spanish. He seemed calm almost, which was a ord that they would never use to describe their boisterous boyfriend. Bokuto, in one of his sadder moods, had confessed that sometimes he felt self-conscious speaking Japanese. Bokuto was completely bilingual, but Japanese was what he spoke more, yet when he was young people would always said his Japanese was weird.   
Seeing him now, speak so fluently and relaxed as he spoke to the Customs guard was almost as if hearing a whole different person talk.

Soon after, they reached the end of their airport adventure, something that took too long in Tsukishima's opinion, as they stood behind tall frosted-glass doors. Well, Bokuto there, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima were still quite far behind. 

Bokuto was hardly able to contain his excitement, but he understood their exhausted state, them being so out of their comfort zone.  
_But_ on the other side stood his family.

"Guys, _c'moooon_ , hurry up!"

The three of them groaned tiredly in unison, but trudged forward faster.

They reached Bokuto, bags in hand, Tsukishima glared at Bokuto but said nothing. He might've been annoyed with Bokuto, but he wasn't enough of an asshole to ruin his thrill.  
Bokuto smiled at them, leaning over to open the doors. Before he did though, he paused.

"Um, guys, my family is pretty intense, I dunno if you guys wanna' prepare yourse-"

"Bro, I love you, but I just wanna sleep, let's get outta' here"

Kuroo proceeded to push the door open. The second they were out, a loud shout was the only warning they received.

"KOU!"

Kuroo only remembers being forcefully shoved into a giant group hug.  
Akaashi could only say he heard a lot of "Kou!"s and other words he could barely identify.  
Tsukishima would say he remembers kisses. Too many kisses.  
  
And that was when they realised that Bokuto's Colombian family were all Bokuto's 2.0's.

 

* * *

 

  
Apparently, exhaustion doesn't exist in Colombia, or at least in Bokuto's family. Also, only 4 people went to pick them up, but for some reason it felt like 20.

I wonder why.

Bokuto's aunt and uncle (Or as Bokuto called them, tía Madalena and tío Roberto, respectively) were a relatively short couple--relatively meaning that they were all shorter that Akaashi\--and had dark hair and olive skin.

His aunt was a bit taller than his uncle, and had hazle eyes. She wore  _very_ high heels, something Kuroo knew his mother would never use, and she wore many accessories. His uncle had a pot-belly and a scruffy beard. Tsukishima was pretty sure he'd ever seen anyone with so much body-hair. The couple wore matching grins, similar to Bokuto's, and Akaashi never thought he'd  live to see the day someone smiles at the same level as Bokuto.

Then were Bokuto's cousins, twins named Gilberto y Luis. They had to admit they were pretty cute, both the spitting image of Bokuto, minus the hair and--well--asianess. They both had mischievous faces, and looked as if they were about to pull a prank. They were slightly scared of them.

They quite suddenly realised that they were in a completely different country with completely different cultures and people. 

They were so not prepared.

After the initial awkwardness of the language barrier and feeling like the 5th wheels, they all squished together in the car. 

Bokuto betrayed them, sitting in the passenger's seat and making them sit beside his aunt and cousins.

It was an awkward ride, which will eventually get even  more uncomfortable.

After all, they were staying for a month.  
  



End file.
